Always in Your Heart
by Catherineza
Summary: Amu's being visited by that perverted cat but there's a twist-she suddenly collapses! Amu finds out that she has cancer and it has advanced too far. Her tiem is slowly ending as she tries to keep the secret from Ikuto yet stay with him as much as possibe


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara so MEH!

I thought about it . . . so here . . . and stuff . . . and I don't know anything about doctors or surgery or ANYTHING, okay? I don't wanna be a doctor so I know NOTHING! I just guessed on everything . . .

**Chapter 1**

**Amu's POV**

"Ikuto, why are you here?" I asked the blue cat that had just appeared on my balcony.

"I missed you!" 

I blushed and swatted away his hand that was reaching toward me. "Y-yeah right!"

"Aww, my Amu-koi won't lemme touch her!" He complained and I giggled quietly to myself.

"Ikuto, you know-" I felt something jerk inside my chest and I gasped. Then I fell on the floor and blacked out. The last thing I saw was Ikuto rushing toward my aid.

**~At the Hospital~**

I woke up and everything was white for a moment. Then, I blinked and it was gone. I was in a hospital. I saw the doctor peering toward me and look away at something else – Ikuto!

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?"

"You just suddenly fell down and-"

"Wait, do my parents know?"

" . . . No?"

"Ikuto! They're gonna be out of their minds with worry! Go tell them where I am and that I'm fine!"

"Fine, Mom." Ikuto muttered but a look of relief was etched on his face. I softened up a bit knowing he must've been really worried.

Once he left, the doctor sighed. "I'm afraid you're not alright, Miss Hinamori."

I looked up at him. "W-what do you mean?"

"You see, Miss Hinamori. We took some tests and found out that there is a genetic problem with your lungs but you should take some anesthetics and have some nice rest. You must also get some surgetic appliance but that result in the falling away-" **(a/n: I just made up some words to make it sound all intellectual and not understandable at all)**

"What does that mean?"

"You have lung cancer, Miss Hinamori."

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry to say this but you're in a very serious stage already. You must have had many earlier symptoms of backaches, chest pain, headaches, and lots of others, correct?"

I nodded, my eyes wide.

"Then, it is too late . . . you are already too far into the cancer. You may get surgery to expand your life by a few months but . . . in the end . . ."

"I get it . . ." I murmured tears developing in my eyes. How could this be . . .? There were so many things I wanted to do . . . so many things . . .

"I'm sorry . . ." the doctor murmured. "You can have the surgery but there is a fifty percent chance that you will die . . . think this over."

I sighed and wiped my tears. "Doctor, I want to have the surgery . . ."

He pursed his lips for a moment and nodded. "Alright . . . but I think you should tell your parents first."

"I will but . . . no one must know besides them . . . especially that blue-headed boy you saw earlier."

"I understand . . ."

I gave him a small smile and hopped out of bed. "I'm gonna go see my parents."

"Alright . . . good luck."

I smiled and opened the door. Outside, there was a very worried Ikuto pacing up and down the hospital halls. As soon as he saw me, he jumped and ran toward me and clasped my hands.

"Amu, are you alright?"

I hesitated a moment and nodded. "I-Ikuto, I'm f-fine . . . r-really . . ."

"Amu . . . are you sure nothing happened? You look shaken up . . ."

I looked up into his deep sapphire eyes and almost burst into tears. His eyes were so honest . . . like he wasn't hiding anything form me while I . . .

_Snap out of it!_ I mentally snapped myself and tried to give Ikuto the biggest smile I could but it must have failed. Ikuto looked unconvinced.

I sighed. What was my normal personality like? "I'm fine, Ikuto. Now I gotta go see my parents, you perverted cat."

He smirked and ruffled my hair. "There's the Amu I know. I told your parents that you're fine but they're still really worried."

"Okay, and Ikuto? I only had a little headache. Don't let it bother you." I piped up and hopped away.

**~At the Door~ **

I rang the door bell and my parents appeared.

"Amu!" They squeezed me in a huge hug.

"Air!" I choked out and they let go. I fell to the floor and groaned. Yep, nothing was different.

"Sorry, Amu-chan!" Papa cried.

"Amu, are you alright?" Mama asked immediately.

"Mama . . . Papa . . . we need to talk."

"That's not good." I heard my mom whispered and sighed. This was not gonna be easy.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Papa asked.

"I . . . need to get . . . surgery?" I posed the last word in a question.

"What?" Mama cried.

"WHY?" Papa yelled.

" . . . I have lung cancer . . ." I murmured, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh . . . Amu . . ." Mama started crying and pulled me into a hug. "Oh, my baby . . ."

Papa wrapped his arms around me and mama. "Please be careful, Amu-chan!" he sobbed.

"Hai!" I cried and pulled away. "Mama . . . Papa . . . please . . . don't tell Ikuto or anyone else about this . . ."

"Alright but . . . when does this surgery happen?" 

I took a deep breath and turned around. "Now . . . I'm doing it now . . ."

"Oh, honey! Promise me that you won't die, alright?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course." And then I was out the door.

**~At the Hospital~**

I walked into the hospital and there was the doctor earlier, waiting for me. "Are you ready? Have you told your parents?"

"Yes . . . and they said it's alright. Can we get started?" 

"Of course. Please follow me." The doctor led me to a small room with shelves. He pulled out a long pale blue dress and had me change into it. 

When I was done, he had me wait a minute. He went into the room across from the one I was in and my eyes widened. I was going to have to go in there. It was a big white room full of doctors and nurses in blue suits. In the middle there was a long white bed and on the side of it, there were tools. Lots of them. Knives, scalpels, thin metal spoons, and much more.

I gulped and a feeling of fear stirred in my chest. Me. They were gonna use those tools on me and there was a chance that I was gonna die. But I had to be brave!

The doctor came back in and led me to the surgery room. I lied down on the bed and saw lots of doctors surround me.

"Miss Hinamori, we're gonna to knock you out with a small shot, okay."

I nodded and felt something being injected into my arm and sleepiness immediately fell over me.

The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was the bright white light hovering over me from the huge ceiling light.

**~After the Surgery~**

"-you see, this is the data that she-"

The deep voice continued to drone on and on and I couldn't get my eyelids to open. It felt like a heavy weight was holding them down. My body aches all over- like someone had thrown me off a building onto concrete- over and over and over. After several attempts at blinking, my eyelashes finally fluttered open but they fell down again into a squint.

There was a bright light shining from above that was blinding me. Probably the ceiling light but it was like the sun to me.

"Ah, Miss Hinamori, you're awake." I turned my head and saw a pretty nurse with shiny black hair and dark brown eyes. "The doctor will be in here in a moment." She said cheerfully, pushing a button on the wall beside her and resuming typing.

"Where am I?" I asked and struggled ot get up, but a sharp pain in my chest forced me to fall back.

"Whoa, let's try not to do that." There was the doctor helping me back down. "How ya feeling?"

"Like Hell." I grumbled and he chuckled lightly.

"Well you just had surgery and you should be released from the hospital in about a week."

"Thanks." I sighed and something came to mind. "Wait, what about the bill?"

He laughed again. "You don't recognize me do you? It has been an awful while, though, hasn't it?"

I strained my eyes. He did have a familiar glow but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm your uncle **(a/n: Ah, hell! I'm just gonna make up a random name)**, Tomoya Hinamori. I'm your dad's brother. I visited once or twice from America. I was appointed to the Hospital here, in Japan and met you! That's a coincidence, huh?"

"Mmm." I agreed.

"I bet you're tired. You just need some food in you and then you can go back to bed." He put a tray in front of me: a chicken egg sandwich **(a/n: What the hell?)**, an apple, a carton of milk, and a small bag of cookies. "By the way, you're parents are outside."

I took a bite of the sandwich and smiled. It was surprisingly yummy. "It's alright, they can come in."

Uncle Tomoya opened the door and they burst in. "AMU-CHAN, ARE YOU OKAY?" Papa yelled, tears flowing from his eyes like a waterfall.

"Honey, shut up! How are you feeling, Amu?" Mama asked, pulling out a chair and sitting on the side of my bed.

"Fine," I sighed. Papa could be so loud sometimes. "Just a little tired."

"Okay, baby, eat your food and get some rest. And that Ikuto boy thinks you're here for some shots and testing for a new medicine but he still wouldn't leave. That boy must really love you, huh, Amu?"

I blushed and saw Papa faint from the corner of my eyes. "T-that's good."

"Do you really not want anyone to know about this? I mean . . . if one day you just disappear then . . ."

"Don't worry, Mama. I'm gonna tell Utau and Rima but that's it."

Mama seemed to relax a little. "Alright. Now finish your food." She kissed me on my cheek and left the room, pulling Papa behind her.

When I finished my food, I set it aside on my nightstand and settled into bed, falling asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow **(a/n: She was leaning up the whole time . . . so yeah . . .)**.

**~DONE~  
><strong>

**Catherineza**: DAMN! THAT WAS CHEESY!

**Amu**: I have lung cancer? 

**Ikuto**: What the heck? 

**Catherineza**: SHUT UP!

**Ikuto**: Why do you yell so much?

**Catherineza**: I dunno. It's fun?

**Ikuto**: . . . okay . . .

**Catherineza**: I'm thinking of updating every single story on my birthday but that's in such a loooonngg time!

**Amu**: When's your birthday?

**Catherineza**: September 7

**Amu**: Wow, that is in a long time

**Catherineza**: told ya! I'll probably update most of them in like August or something!

**Amu**: Okay . . . well review people!


End file.
